


Just a Little

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gyuhao are married, nonAU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: It all starts with Seokmin.“If you two are married now, doesn’t that mean you two should move out?”





	Just a Little

It all starts with Seokmin.

“If you two are married now, doesn’t that mean you two should move out?”

Minghao, who had been reading a book, looks up at his friend with a deadpan stare. Mingyu has his head in Minghao’s lap and perks up with the question.

“What do you mean?” Mingyu asks, twisting uncomfortably to get a better look at Seokmin, sitting in the opposite bed.

“When people get married they tend to move out of their parents' house,” Seokmin says.

Mingyu nods like an idiot absorbing everything Seokmin has to say.

Minghao rolls his eyes. He and Mingyu are not married, despite the entire group’s assertion that they are. Although, their taunts most likely stem from when Mingyu had dramatically asked him out by bending knee in the middle of dance practice. Minghao still recalls that day fondly.

But the point still stands, they aren’t married. They’ve only been dating a little under a year.

Definitely not ready for marriage.

But Minghao adores Seokmin, so he plays along with Seokmin’s hypothetical fantasy.

“By that logic, shouldn’t Mingyu come to my room since he lives in the same room with the parents,” Minghao trails inquisitively.

Seokmin ponders the scenario for a moment. “I think you would have to move out too since Jun is practically your mother.”

Minghao scowls, “Jun is not my mother.”

Mingyu agrees and sits up. “Cheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung are our parents. Jun is more of a little brother. He’s always giving me tips on how to annoy you.” He smiles showing off his tiger teeth.

Minghao lifts his hand and shoves it into Mingyu’s face, but Mingyu returns like a spring. He clings to Minghao’s side and rests his head on Minghao’s shoulder.

Minghao sinks into his touch.

“But on that topic,” Mingyu continues, “I did want to move out of the dorms.”

Minghao leans a bit to get a good look at Mingyu’s face. “I didn’t know that,” he says softly.

Mingyu nods with a dorky smile on his face, “Yeah, I always pictured us moving out together but it’s not like the company would let us.”

“And we don’t have enough money,” Minghao adds negatively, despite the fact, that he’s now envisioning a life with only him and Mingyu in a house. He presses his lips together to control his own dorky smile.

“Hey,” Seokmin says after a while. “If you and Hao have Cheol and Hannie as the same parents. Does that make this relationship incestual?”

Minghao groans in distaste. He pulls away from Mingyu, ignoring his whine and decides to leave the two to their weird conversations.

He shuts the door before hearing Mingyu, “You know, I always ask that too.”

 

~~~

 

Minghao has never been able to answer the question of whether he’s a morning person. He’s not normally tired when his alarm goes off in the morning, but if he had a choice, he would prefer to stay in bed.

That choice very rarely comes to grace Minghao’s lazier tendencies, so normally, he’s up and about in the dorms pretty early.

Currently, he stands in the bathroom scrutinizing his outfit of the day. Something seems to be missing and it grates on Minghao’s nerves.

He pouts into the mirror, tilting his head.

Finally, after a minute, Minghao sighs. He exits the bathroom and heads to Mingyu’s room.

He does not bother to enter quietly. They have to be in the practice room in thirty minutes anyway, so Mingyu and his hyungs should be up by now.

But when he enters, everyone is still sound asleep.

Minghao rolls his eyes and heads to their closet. He pushes past Jihoon’s large sweaters and Jeonghan’s overabundance of pastels until he finds Mingyu’s accessories stored in a shoe box, neatly labeled as ‘scarves’. The box sits on the top shelf of the closet. Minghao stretches for it but accidentally trips over Seungcheol’s shoes. He embarrassingly shouts as he grabs the box and falls backward.

He hears several groans and looks over at the beds.

“Myungho,” Jeonghan whines. “Again? It’s too early for this!”

“Sorry hyung,” Minghao mutters, opening the box. He finds the black and white scarf he had been looking for. He smiles as he rests it on his shoulders, successfully completing his look.

“Minghao,” Jihoon groans next. “You need to stop raiding our closet so early in the morning.” Minghao snorts as Jihoon lifts his legs and kicks the upper bunk, redirecting his anger at Mingyu instead.

Mingyu yelps in pain and nearly rolls off the top bunk.

Minghao laughs. He stands to his feet, puts the box away, and makes sure to turn the lights on as he leaves. He grins as he hears four simultaneous groans.  

  
  


~~~

 

Despite the fact that Minghao’s room has the most people, it’s the one that’s most often empty. Mingyu’s room is never abandoned since Jeonghan and Jihoon abuse their sleep cycles whenever they get a break.

So, it becomes natural that Mingyu and Minghao turn to this room whenever they can sneak away for some alone time.

Mingyu has Minghao pinned underneath him.

Minghao flexes his arms a bit where Mingyu is holding him down with both hands. He can easily break free, but the illusion provides a thrilling exhilaration to Minghao’s senses. His legs are wrapped around Mingyu’s waist as the two kiss. Each time, Minghao presses his tongue to the roof of Mingyu’s mouth, he hears the other moan. It sends a shiver through Minghao’s body.

Mingyu tries to regain control by rolling his hips—when the door opens.

Minghao hears two separate screams.

He cranes his neck backward in the direction of the door and sees Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

Soonyoung is dramatically covering his face, shouting, “My eyes! My eyes!”

Mingyu climbs off him and sits on the bed while Wonwoo has a crisis. “It’s like two siamese twins joined at the mouth! The image is going to be seared into my mind forever.” Wonwoo hollers.

Minghao finally sits up and spots Hansol walking down the hallway with earbuds in his ears. He slinks away to follow his friend leaving Mingyu to suffer their bandmates over-exaggerations.

 

~~~

 

Minghao walks down the hallway toward his bedroom after a long day of practice, when he spots half of Mingyu’s body peeking out of the storage closet.

He approaches with curiosity. He stands quietly behind his boyfriend for a moment, watching him rummage through the closet.

Finally, he asks, “What are you doing?”

He hides his grin as Mingyu jumps and hits his head on a random coat rack. Mingyu turns around, rubbing the sore spot.

“Why you gotta sneak up on me like that?” Mingyu pouts.

Minghao sighs and reaches up. He uses the pads of his fingers to touch the top of his head. “I’m sorry,” Minghao says with a wheezy chuckle.

Mingyu’s pout downturns even further. Minghao knows what Mingyu wants. It’s a game they play to see who gives in the quickest. Today, Minghao’s curiosity over Mingyu’s strange actions causes him to forfeit quicker than usual. He stretches a bit to reach Mingyu’s cheek and press a quick kiss there. “Forgive me?”

Mingyu grins like a dog. “I think I might.”

Minghao fondly scoffs and peeks around Mingyu, “What are you doing?”

“Oh! I’m cleaning out the storage closet.”

“For what?”

“I—” Mingyu smiles awkwardly. It’s rare to see Mingyu get this bashful. Normally, he’s quick with his words no matter how cheesy or stupid they are. So to see him get red only perks Minghao’s curiosity further. Mingyu’s face twists uncomfortably as he explains, “I was cleaning it out for us...so we can have this room to ourselves.”

Minghao blinks. He turns away from Mingyu’s expectant face and peers inside the closet. The closet has random coats and mainly cleaning supplies stuffed hazardously, but if one were to throw it all out, the storage closet would be good for at least one other person—two, but it would be a tight squeeze.

He hears Mingyu’s mouth open and close. “I mean you’re always coming into my room to get clothes, the guys are always barging in on us, and I was thinking of what Seokmin was saying the other day and thought it would be nice—”

Minghao does not let him finish.

He turns on his heel and walks down the hallway. He heads to the kitchen and reaches under the cabinet sink for the large black trash bags.

When he returns to the storage closet, he sees Mingyu shuffling his foot back and forth with a sad vacant stare to his eyes.

“Hey,” Minghao calls loudly. He waves the bag. The crinkle of the bag transforms Mingyu’s eyes into something keen and bright.    

It tugs at Minghao’s heart. This time, they aren’t playing their game when Minghao reaches up and kisses Mingyu.

It’s soft and sweet. Their lips only press against each other for a few moments before Minghao breaks away to look up at Mingyu’s large beaming smile.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Minghao asks.

Mingyu nods furiously and both of them tumble into the task at hand.

The two of them move seamlessly around each other. Words are rarely spoken, except for the occasional giggle when they find odd knick-knacks in the closet.

It’s calming.

Minghao’s heart pounds against his ribcage for each square inch they uncover in the closet. The sensation warms Minghao’s gut and sometimes renders him motionless. He takes frequent breaks only to watch Mingyu bustle around the small room with excitement.

Mingyu’s limbs move eagerly over the room and when the room is finally bare, Mingyu’s voice fills the emptiness with a monstrous joy. He talks about how they are going to arrange their bed, how they can push a closet rack against the corner, how they can take the wooden crates they found and hang them on the wall for Minghao’s books and their shoes.

Soon, Minghao is overcome by Mingyu’s excitement. He joins into the conversation with as much gusto that before Mingyu can finish his rant Minghao is running out of the room to go get his bed. Mingyu chases after him, laughter echoing in the hallway.

It’s when both of them are trying to disassemble Minghao’s bed when the others in the dorm finally notice what the two are doing.

“You’re leaving me?” Jeonghan whines dramatically in the doorframe. “I thought you loved me as a roommate?”

“I do hyung,” Mingyu says, grunting when bed frame finally comes loose. “But I want my own space.”

Jeonghan leaves petulantly.

Minghao and Mingyu finally take apart the bed and carry the pieces easily into the storage closet to rebuild it again. That’s when Chan comes into the room.

He squats down beside them and squints at them. “Hey, just remember even though you two are going to have your own room the walls in this dorm are still very thin.”

And that’s when Jisoo and Junhui pass by the hallway. Jisoo gasps and chastises Jeonghan across the dorm, blaming him for some reason or another.

Junhui, on the other hand, sticks his entire neck into the room and smiles proudly. “Oh you two are so cute,” He cooes. “When you’re enjoying your new place, just holler my name and I’ll get you two anything you need so you don’t have to leave.”

Minghao throws the screwdriver at Junhui’s head. He misses on purpose. Junhui only giggles and waves the two a farewell, muttering something about how they grow up so fast.

 

~~~

 

The two finish assembling the bed and Minghao volunteers to get the mattress. It’s a bit of a struggle, but he doesn’t quite mind. However, when he returns, he sees that Mingyu delicately placing Minghao’s artwork and pictures on the opposite side of the bed.

Minghao drops the mattress with a thunk onto the bed frame and takes a moment to watch Mingyu. Minghao smiles and leaves the room momentarily. He goes to Mingyu’s room and retrieves his drawing notebook. Several pages are loose with finished fashion designs and he uses those to place them on the wall beside his own art.

He sneaks a look at Mingyu.

Mingyu hasn’t stopped smiling the whole day, until now. His face softens. He comes to Minghao and wraps his arms around him.

Minghao leans into his embrace as he places each of Mingyu’s drawings with the same level of care that Mingyu did putting his up.

 

~~~

 

When the two finish organizing the room, it’s late into the night. Minghao sits on his bed and looks around the room.

The closet rack at the end of their bed has all their clothes intermingled. By the closet rack, Mingyu had nailed three wooden crates along the wall. The wall wasn’t as big as Mingyu wanted it, but it is enough to hold Minghao’s books and all their fashion accessories.

By the bed is a nightstand. On it, sits the most current book Minghao is reading, a small desk lamp with Bongie resting against it, a few of their drawing notebooks, and Mingyu’s lyrics notebook for his raps. But Minghao’s favorite part of the room is their art wall.

He stares at it, a sense of calm and love overtaking his body.

His eyes turn to the door as Mingyu comes into  _ their room _ dripping water onto the floor. He wipes his hair with a towel before hanging it on the back of the door.

“I can’t believe we did it,” Minghao sighs as Mingyu sits beside him.

Mingyu curls around him and Minghao places his heavy hand on Mingyu’s forearm, caressing his skin.

“It’s our place,” Mingyu says, pressing a kiss to the crook of Minghao’s neck.

“It is.” Minghao suddenly starts laughing as he recalls Seokmin’s words. “Oh god, it is like we’re married.”

Mingyu grins, “You do have to admit we are a little married.”

Minghao pulls Mingyu onto the bed with him, “Just a little,” he says before pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s lips.

~~~

 

BONUS:

 

Mingyu visits his old room the next day to see if anyone had missed him for the night. After all, Jeonghan and Seungcheol would not stop complaining.

However, as Minghao goes to search for Mingyu, he finds his boyfriend screaming at all three of their hyungs.

“What the hell?! You turned my bed into a shoe rack! You said you missed me!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this random little story. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/twinklingpaopu)  
> [Follow me on tumblr](https://minghaos-tattoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
